Escape
by Hueto
Summary: -Corre -Le decía ella. Pero no lo hizo, no podía confiar, sabía que era un engaño, como todas las veces anteriores.


**Ésta historia se enorgullece en participar en el reto temático de abril "El futuro es Ahora" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

**Típico Disclaimer: El mundo es de Rowling.**

* * *

_Escape_

* * *

_Corre._

_No hay más. Por tus amigos, por tu familia, por tu magia, por tu vida. Corre._

_Deja de mirar sobre tu hombro, lo único que estás logrando es golpearte con las cosas que se te escapan de la vista por hacerlo. Si, siguen ahí, pisándote los talones, no los has perdido, ni los perderás, ya te han metido su tecnología por todos lados, te tienen más que localizado, así que corre._

_No pienses. "_Si tan sólo tuviera mi varita_" no es una idea que te vaya a impulsar sobre ésa barda. Muévete, te van a disparar mientras escalas. Tienes razón, no te matarán, te quieren vivo, pero ésas armas no tienen balas, ¿recuerdas? sólo quieren tranquilizarte. Exacto, es mejor dejar de pensar, sólo corre._

_Ya no puedes más, lo sé, pero falta poco, sólo un poco más. Estás en territorio familiar, lo notas, falta poco para llegar al Caldero Chorreante. Quiero un último esfuerzo, tienes que pasar un último obstáculo, prepárate. Pero antes, debes de llegar a él. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, tú sigue corriendo._

_Estás tan cerca, entiendo lo que sientes, pero apúrate, no bajes la velocidad, entre más te apures, más rápido llegarás, tocarás ésos ladrillos, estarás en casa: El Callejón Diagon, el último refugio para tu gente. ¡Tú puedes, corre!_

_Éste es el esfuerzo del que te hablaba, los squibs han puesto un campo eléctrico que te impide alcanzar lo que tanto anhelas, tu libertad. Pero la magia corre por tus venas, así que estoy segura de que puedes con éso y con más. Sólo tienes que correr hacia ella, con todas tus fuerzas, cierra los ojos si te asusta mucho, ¿te suena familiar?, sólo confía en tu magia y... corre._

* * *

-¿Cómo va?

La doctora dio la vuelta sobresaltada y tapó el micrófono por el que había estado hablando con una mano, al ver quién había entrado, hizo una pequeña reverencia y balbuceó un saludo, que el hombre respondió con un gruñido.

-Está a punto de alcanzar el punto de colisión -Informó ella.

-¿Cuál fue su última lectura?

La mano de Brenda Higgs temblaba ligeramente al buscar entre sus notas, esparcidas por la consola de simulación, el número que buscaba su líder.

-87% -dijo suavemente, exhibiendo el reporte, impreso en un papel con el logotipo del lugar donde trabajaba, un palo de madera sobre un fondo negro, roto en dos por una mano roja.

-¿Qué simulación es ésta?

-47.

-Ya debería haber perdido casi la mitad de su magia.

-Y...yo, n..no -La joven doctora se hizo para atrás, rebuscando entre la montaña de papeles algún dato que le ayudara a aclarar ésta situación.

-¡Francis Potter! -Se carcajeó el hombre, viendo el nombre en la pantalla, de pronto, todo su mal humor se había esfumado. -No hay de qué preocuparse, los Potter son duros de roer, ya quedará seco, como los demás.

El Sr. F se quedó a ver a través del vidrio protector, cómo el sujeto, lleno de cables conectados a su cuerpo, seguía corriendo con todas sus fuerzas sobre una caminadora, hasta que colisionaba con el campo eléctrico, haciendo que su magia reaccionara para protegerlo. En ése instante, muchas luces comenzaron a encenderse en la consola de mando, y un contenedor ubicado frente a la caminadora comenzó a llenarse de una sustancia dorada, no parecía líquida, tampoco era un gas.

Una serie de hojas comenzaron a salir de la impresora, con todos los datos posibles de la simulación. Contento, el Sr. F salió del lugar, leyendo:

_Francis Potter._

_Simulación No. 47, realizada el 26 de Enero del año 2__037_

_Magia Conservada: 77%_

_Magia Obtenida: 8%_

_Pérdida de Magia al Ambiente: 15%_

* * *

-Corre -Le decía ella. Pero no lo hizo, no podía confiar, sabía que era un engaño, como todas las veces anteriores. Alguien lo ayudaba a escapar, pero nunca era real, siempre terminaba en el mismo cuarto blanco, sin puertas, sin ventanas, sin nada. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. No iba a correr, no iba a hacer nada.

-¡Vamos, sal de aquí, no hay tiempo!

Una vez más sacudió la cabeza, quería hablar, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, no consiguió decir nada coherente. Dedujo que había pasado tanto tiempo comunicándose con alguien por medio de pensamientos, que se había desacostumbrado a manifestarlos vocalmente. Se asustó, más que nunca.

-Me habían dicho que eras listo. -Ella seguía frente a él, mirándolo con ésos ojos azules a los que estaba acostumbrado, el cabello negro, con las puntas rosas, parecía muy joven para ser medimaga, o doctora, o lo que fuera. El gafete decía: Dra. Higgs.

-Potter, tienes que moverte. -La miró por primera vez, le había llamado por su nombre, nunca lo hacía. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más cuando, de su bata azul, sacó una varita y la puso en su mano. -Sácanos de aquí.

* * *

-¡CORRE!-

Gritos, golpes, caos.

La gente salía de todas partes, se abrían puertas a cada lado de ellos, Francis quería averiguar si había más de su gente tras ellas, tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para convencerse de que salir de ahí era la mejor forma de ayudarles.

Frente a él aparecieron dos guardias, para su sorpresa, ambos cayeron víctimas del hechizo paralizador, volteó para ver de dónde había salido y con sorpresa vio a Brenda cargando una especie de pistola de agua, mucho más sofisticada, dentro, había una sustancia dorada.

Más guardias clamaron por su atención, aunque no supusieron demasiada amenaza para ellos, el brujo notó que ninguno llevaba una de las armas que Brenda parecía manejar con tanta soltura.

por fin, llegaron a la salida. Francis perdió el aliento. No había forma de salir de ésta. Había soldados armados hasta los dientes, no sólo en tierra, sobre ellos, atrás de ellos, por todos lados. Se volteó hacia su aliada, que tenía la misma cara de terror que él.

-Juntos. -Logró decir Francis, tomándola de la mano. Ella negó, y lo apuntó con su arma.

-Por tus amigos, por tu familia, por tu magia, por tu vida. -Un hechizo lo golpeó y un murmullo enojado recorrió la fila de soldados, Francis sintió un tirón en el ombligo, lo último que escuchó fueron los disparos, lo último que vio fue a Brenda, sus ojos azules sin vida, la boca abierta, sin duda diciéndole una sola cosa: _Corre._

* * *

**Siempre he pensado que algún día, de algún modo, los Squibs se van a unir para darle su merecido a los magos por lo mal que los han tratado, también creo que cuando éso pase, lo harán con tecnología muggle, pues es la sociedad que los ha acogido, después de que en el núcleo en el que nacieron son considerados aberraciones, errores, nadie habla de ellos, nadie quiere admitir que está relacionado con uno de ellos. **

**Como sea, ése es el tema de éste reto futurista. Iba a ser mucho más mala onda, pero es tarde y se acaban las vacaciones, así que quiero darles algo lleno de esperanza para enfrentar el Lunes. Al menos en mi caso, si no es su caso, siempre pueden poner Martes, Miércoles, Jueves o Domingo. **

**Como sea, espero hayan disfrutado y quizás, en algún futuro no tan lejano haya una continuación. Y si no, siempre pueden llenar los huecos con su imaginación, que seguramente será infinitamente más interesante. **


End file.
